


None the Wiser

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Digital Devil Saga 2, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roland plays a game that Gale does not comprehend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None the Wiser

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink Winter ’08  
> Prompt: Digital Devil Saga – Gale/Roland – Roleplay – Gale just doesn't get it.

“I do not comprehend.”

The four simple words, spoken without intonation, reassured Roland as much as they made his stomach knot. “You… you don’t need to. It doesn’t mean anything important.”

Gale looked down at himself, assessing his new clothes. The dull-coloured pants and shirt were slightly big and cold, despite being less form-fitting and covering more than his uniform. “You wanted to see what I would look like in civilian clothes?”

Roland walked closer and embraced Gale, pressing his nose against his shoulder. “Yeah. That’s it.”

Even after all this time, the clothes still smelled like Greg.


End file.
